minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick
Nick is one of the major protagonists of "MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories." He is the son of Jesse and Petra, and the nephew of Nikki. Appearance Nick is a short young boy like his aunt, with chestnut hair like his dad's, and green eyes like both of them. He wears a horizontally striped red-and-white shirt and cutoff jeans. However, in a Deviantart variant, he wears a ninja costume without the mask. He is seen standing next to Shipper's Deviantart avatar. Personality Nick plays the safe kid in silly situations, but is brave and carefree in a big problem. He believes in the right thing and is never afraid to stand up for himself or others. What's more, his size doesn't waver his courage one bit. Relationships Towards Nikki Nikki is Nick's hero. He was actually named after her, and is like her in many ways. As a matter of fact, Nick is so much like her, he was chosen to become her heir. Towards Jesse and Petra Nick loves his parents just as much as any child would, but is sometimes grossed out when they coo over each other, and finds it "obnoxious" or "disturbing." Nonetheless, he respects them and their marks in society. Towards Jet and Perry The twins tend to underestimate their slightly younger brother at times, but he still cares for them and is quite close to them. Towards the Rest of the Gang Lukas, Jenny, Olivia, and Axel Nick finds these four as his aunts and uncles. None are related to him by blood, but he still sees them as mentors and family. Towards Zephyr The little bat is not seen much in the Side Stories, but Nick hears of him and wishes he had a pet like that. Towards the Order 3.0 Towards Leah, Oliver, and Ally The children of the rest of the Order are Nick's best friends, but he treats them like much more. They have adventures and train together as they get older. Towards Sondra This schoolgirl is Nick's best friend, but is much more. He has romantic feelings for her, but has to fight these feelings, for he his next in line as leader of Oak Valley and the Orders of the Stone. Towards Ivy He doesn't like her too much, as no one does. At first, he thought Nikki became leader by defeating Ivor and casting Ivy away, but when the truth was told, he felt a tinge of pity mixed in with that resentment. Abilities Nick currently doesn't have any, unless you count his power to climb steep walls, but he is to inherit The Command Block Amulet once he's ready to take Nikki's place. Strengths Nick always believes in the right thing, and that means he knows who and who doesn't deserve to be spared. "From what?" you may ask. And that "what" is the power of numbers. It is to be remembered that Nick has a BIG family. Weaknesses Nick has to jump into the fray of a problem that isn't his, which has good intentions, but is foolish to do if not properly prepared. This is viewed as impulsiveness, and impulsiveness is not good. Trivia * Nick's age is the same as Jet and Perry's, but only yearwise. In reality, he is 9 months younger than them, because he was born before "How to be a Hero," which is placed before "Two Ain't a Big Enough Crowd." * The infobox picture was actually supposed to be Shipper without their mask, but since Shipper's gender has never been confirmed, and the face looks like Nick's anyway, it was viewed as the "Deviantart variant" of him. * Nick has a special talent for climbing steep walls, as seen in "A Christmas Causality." * Nick has a part-time job as Shipper's co-host for the Ask or Dare show on the MC:SM Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters